ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game
LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game is an Action-adventure LEGO game by WB Games and Traveller's Tales. It is based off the LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy sets by LEGO. It will be released on May 21, 2019 for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC with the Sega Orion port releasing a month later. A follow-up game focusing on the two theatrical films, Collin the Speedy Boy and its sequel, with the title LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Films aiming for its December 2023 release. Plot It'll follow a brand new, original story but set in the same universe. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to most LEGO video games from TT Games. Elements returning includes Multi-Build (which was previously used in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens). New elements include Non-Stop Run (which characters runs in a Sonic Forces-esque running stage) and Super Attacks (where Super Collin attacks similar where he attacks in the main franchise). Similar to The LEGO Movie Videogame, LEGO Worlds and The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame, this game lack Minikits, with them being replaced by Cappuccinos, although will serve the same as the Minikits. You can customize your character by going to Handy's Character Creator in his house. Like all games, you can collect studs for buying new characters and new cheats. An another addition to the game is options related to the fallen pieces: Choosing Pieces will have the pieces disappear like in other LEGO games, but choosing Messy will have the pieces stay on the ground, not to disappear. Playable Characters (Note that the characters listed aren't in order in a level where they become playable.) Story Mode Free Play DLC Enemies Trivia *Many elements from Past LEGO Titles are recycled. *This game is not canonically part of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. *This game contains a Family Unfriendly Death where Sendarya explodes into pieces after bombs were planted by Bryte after Super Collin bust her tummy open. Interestingly, due to the game being a LEGO game, there were no blood on it, making it half-cartoony. *More Warner Bros. guests would appear via a free DLC, consisting of 10 more guests. *It is the first known LEGO Game to be delayed several times. At first, it was aimed to be releaed on November 21, 2018, before being delayed to Febuary 17, 2019, but to avoid competition with its own LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part videogame, it was moved to its final release date. *The game was confirmed to get a Collector's Edition. The collectors edition includes two polybags (Collin and Alexis), socks, a keychain with the logo, a big Collin LEGO storage (with the Speed of Light HQ set included), the Season Pass code and the game itself. *Sega and Warner Bros. teamed up to create Sonic in CTSB DLC packs. **While the DLC costs $2.99 for other consoles, the Sonic DLC will be free for the Orion port. *This LEGO game, to date, has the most DLC. *This is also the first LEGO video game to be released on a Sega console. **This was originally planned to be one of the launch titles, planned to bring it to seven launch titles. Reception Voice Cast (Most of the CTSB voice cast reprised their roles, except for Cooper, who he is voiced by Jim Cummings. And most of the WB Guest Stars reprised their roles, except for Bugs Bunny, Osomsis Jones and Mark Thomas, being replaced by Jeff Bennett, Jess Harnell and Brock Baker, respectively.) Rating This game is rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Comic Mischief. Category:PEGI 7 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PS4 Category:PC games Category:E10+ Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:TT Games Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Xbox One games Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas